


TIMESTAMP - Sound of My Heart - The Rescue

by mrspadrona



Series: The 'Auana Club [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU-Bikers, Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, series typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrspadrona/pseuds/mrspadrona
Summary: Dominic has been kidnapped and while the rest of the Club is looking for him, he's in for a world of hurt.





	

At this point, there wasn’t a single fuckin bone in his body that didn’t fuckin hurt. If he had to take a guess, at least a couple of ribs, definitely his jaw and his right shoulder were all busted, dislocated or just screwed. Surprisingly he didn’t think they’d busted his nose, but then again, they could be fucking him in the ass and he wouldn’t notice because everything else just fuckin hurt. And he had one thought on his mind through everything. Grace. He had to get back to Grace. 

When he’d left her house, he’d been looking forward to a week of sleeping next to her, waking up next to her and just being the two of them. No Club, no drama, no stress; just two people on vacation. When he heard the noise behind him as he was packing, he’d come up swinging and he caught one of them right under the chin. He’d been holding his own with the one (save for his furniture) when the other two joined in from downstairs. Three on one were never good odds, even for someone as experienced as Dominic in fighting. He got a few good shots in but eventually, just as he’d predicted, they overpowered him. When he went down, he saw a shard of glass and, out of instinct, he palmed it and held tightly, letting the shard break skin across his palm. He was trying to think of a way to leave a message … to let someone know Valhalla was on the island and had taken him. Before he could think of anything one of the larger members approached him and looked him up and down, snorting.

“So you’re Dominic Robustelli. Not as brave now that it’s just you alone with us, eh? This is for my father, you asshole.” He’d cocked his fist back and it slammed into Dominic’s temple, immediately thrusting him into the black.

Next thing Dominic knew, he was in the back of a truck. His head was pounding and it was hard to focus on anything but he recognized the bed of his own truck (thank fuck he’d transported Grace’s ride enough times that the scratches on the bed were familiar). His hand wasn’t bleeding anymore but that was easily fixed with a few stretches of his palm and as soon as he had enough, he did his best to try and paint the 1% patch for Valhalla but it was hard to do with the blinding headache and the bumps in the road. He did his best before the headache got the better of him and he closed his eyes again, drifting out into the black.

When he woke up again, he was inside a shitty motel room decorated with pink flamingos and palm trees. The room was dark and he had a gag in his mouth as well as a piece of tape over his mouth. He tried to take stock of where he was but the sliver of light coming in from the drawn curtains barely let him see anything more than the palm trees outside, which meant he could be anywhere on the island. He tried to turn his head to see behind him and his head was jerked back forward by a fist slamming into it. Blackness followed.

The headache was gone, that was good he thought. He tried to wiggle his hands against whatever was holding them behind his back and discovered rope and a set of cuffs that were loose enough to allow circulation but tight enough to prevent any movement. He assumed his legs were done up in the same way. He discovered the gag had been removed but the tape was still present and when he raised his head, he heard someone chuckle.

“Go get Andy. Seems our puppy is awake finally.”

A hand yanked his head the rest of the way up and he was looking into the face of the first guy that had been in his room. He was glad to see the condition of his face; swollen and bruised with a broken nose. The guy glared down into his eyes and then let his head go when he heard another set of footsteps coming near.

“You awake, you piece of shit?”

Dominic raised his head up and arched an eyebrow, head tilted to the side as if to say “Duh, motherfucker”. 

“You know, you almost killed my father.”

Dominic managed a shrug, which earned him the first of many rabbit punches to the kidney and ribs.

“That bitch that belongs to you took out our Secretary and then you skulk out of our city in the middle of the night, threaten my father and then leave him to fuckin die in the street like a dog. You’re gonna pay for every single fuckin one of those insults before I leave you on the side of the road somewhere to bleed out.”

Dominic didn’t remember much of that beating at this point but he did remember hearing his rib crack … or maybe it was his fingers … he wasn’t sure. He went in and out a few times while they used him as a punching bag; of course once the big one got close enough, Dominic made sure to leave an impression of his own using his forehead. The sound of his nose cracking was satisfying (the feeling of another rib cracking was less satisfying). At some point, they left the shitty motel room and moved to another shitty motel. At least it gave Dominic an idea of where they were; Ewa Beach. It didn’t help him in the overall scheme of things because he had no way of letting anyone know but he could hold out a little longer. He could hold out for Grace to find him. He had no doubt she was already driving their Wolves and probably ‘Auana to every corner of the island; it was just a waiting game to see how long it would take for them to find him. 

Another beating and then they were moving and he was being thrown into a van (he’s pretty sure that’s where his arm had gotten fucked up). He couldn’t see anything so he tried to pay attention to what sounds he could hear outside; the ocean sounded like it was far away but there wasn’t any traffic to speak of either. He had no idea how long they were on the road for but when he was yanked out of the van again, they were … well shit, even Dominic wasn’t sure where they were. It looked like a concrete bunker. A quick look around showed that he was somewhere near Waianae, close to one of the streams that ran through the area. Waianae was Yakuza territory; not a place these guys probably wanted to find themselves. 

He was tossed into the bunker and Andy came over to yank the tape off his mouth, probably figuring inside a concrete bunker it was safe enough to let Dominic speak.

“Yanno I gotta tell you Andy. I’ve taken worse beatings just sparring with my woman; not that I mean that as an insult. She’s pretty badass. Did you know her father’s a Navy SEAL? Taught her every-OOFF!” A kick to the ribs stole all his oxygen.

“Oh trust me, I have plans for that little bitch. Once I’m done with you, I’m gonna go get her and teach her about what her place should be. Right now, she’s at your place fast asleep in your bed. She thinks she’s a First Lady … even made a call home to Minneapolis and talked to our First Lady, offering that if we let you go, things can be left alone.”

Dominic actually chuckled at that one, even though it hurt. He could imagine Grace calling Bettie and being sweet as pineapple while threatening the older woman. “You know, you should listen to her Andy. See, Oahu is only about 10% bigger than Minneapolis but we’re a tight Ohana and you stand out, especially here in Waianae. See, this is Yakuza ground and if you think you’re safe, you’re a fuckin bigger idiot than I thought. And I gotta tell you, if you weren’t such a piece of shit I’d almost feel bad for you once they find us. Because my fathers-in-law, they are pretty fuckin badass … but if my woman gets her hands on you? You’ll wish she just ended you like she did your Secre-FUCK!” Once again, a kick to the ribs stopped Dominic.

“You think because you know where we are that you can just run your mouth until they find you? I got news for you; they’ll find you just like they found my father. Except there won’t be time to get you to a hospital. I want to watch that little bitch of yours fall apart when she sees you dead,” Andy’s voice was full of hate.

“You think she’ll fall apart? Oh you don’t know my woman at all. You said she called Minneapolis, that means she’s probably taking after Steve. Compartmentalizing so when she finds you, she can let go of all that pent up aggression in one unfortunate moment. Her father hung a guy off a roof for skimming money from a friend; let him really think about the consequences of his actions before he let him go. And I don’t mean he pulled him up onto the roof and let him go either.”

“That’s good. I like a woman with a little fire. Taming her is gonna be sweet.”

Dominic swept out with his leg and knocked Andy down to his ass; maneuvering his body so his legs could wrap around Andy’s torso and squeeze.

“You so much as dream about touching my woman and I’ll fucking end you, you corn-fed hick motherfucker.”

Dominic stared down into those pale blue eyes as it became harder and harder for him to breathe. He watched the panic settle into Andy’s face, even as he felt someone else trying to yank him off Andy. In that moment, he was actually grateful for all the running Grace made him do because it made his legs stronger and he was able to hold onto Andy longer. The thought was short-lived however. The next moment, blackness engulfed him after a bright pain slammed into the back of his head. 

He woke up to chaos; there were people everywhere and it took him a minute to figure out what was going on. Somehow they’d been found and Freckles was hefting him up onto his feet.

“C’mon you fuckin tree. I ain’t carryin you like a fuckin princess, no matter how much you might beg. Let’s get you the fuck outta here,” Freckles was saying as he supported Dominic’s weight. 

Dominic realized his legs felt like jelly and there was a burning bright pain in his jaw and his leg; when he tried to say something, the pain in his jaw became excruciating and he found he couldn’t move without it hurting. He assumed they’d kept up with beating him even after he was out because everything felt fresh. When he stumbled and almost fell, another stronger pair of arms caught him and hefted him up into a fireman’s carry. He recognized the tattoos as being Steve. At least he didn’t have to walk now.

Blackness took him again.

***

His eyes opened and it took him a minute to realize where he was. The backseat of Steve’s truck and he could hear Danno and Steve talking in the front. 

“I called Malia and she’s got everything set up at his house. Grace made a noise I haven’t heard since she was 4 years old and my ears are still ringing from it. Did I tell you what she said before we left? She called him her husband. Her HUSBAND, Steven. I know they didn’t sneak off to Vegas because I will be very put out if I didn’t get to walk her down the aisle. I didn’t see a ring. She wouldn’t do that to us. But still, she called him her husband. And did you see his house? She rearranged almost everything. She’s nesting, Steven. Oh god, what if she’s pregnant? Rach nested when she was pregnant.”

“Daniel, stop. Grace is not pregnant, nor are they married. I know the latter because I have a friend in records and I asked for a heads-up should a marriage license be requested. I also know because Dominic would never do that to Grace or to us. He knows how much we love them and would want to be there. Grace isn’t nesting, she’s getting ready to move. She’ll be 18 soon enough, she’s been living at his house for the last 3 days and she’s making it her own. Before you freak out, no she is not going to be moving in anytime soon. But she’s making her second home to her liking. We’ve known for years they intend to get married, why are you freaking out about her using the actual terminology for their eventual-”

Dominic drifted out again, this time with a happiness in his heart.

“… upstairs in his bedroom. It’s already set up, just be careful of the wall because he’s so damn long across your shoulders. There, ok now just lay him on the bed and then get the hell out of here. Grace, that means you too honey. I need room to work.”

Dominic turned his head and saw his Grace … saw the tears on her face and he tried to raise his arm, tried to touch her. She came forward and slid her hand into his, squeezing tight before leaning forward to put a watery kiss on his lips.

“If you didn’t want to take me on vacation, you could have just said so, Wolfie. You didn’t have to go through with this whole elaborate kidnapping thing.” Grace winked and giggled through her tears.

“I love you, my Wolf. Malia’s gonna take care of you and I’ll be right outside the door waitin to come back in as soon as she’s done.”

Dominic tried to tell her he loved her but the pain in his jaw exploded again and he winced. He looked up at her, hoping she could see everything he was trying to say. 

When she nodded, he let himself drift back into the black. 

He was home with his family. Things were okay now.


End file.
